Wishing Upon A Fallen Star
by Canasie
Summary: Wheatley has been in space with the Space Core for 3 years and he's getting rather annoyed by his only companion's hyperactive chattering and wants to be back with Chell again. But as corruption spreads through him like a disease, he finds himself battling for his life. While that's happening in space, Chell finds herself not alone anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Spaaaaaace!" A yellow eyed core shouted enthusiastically, earning a heavy groan from the blue eyed core: Wheatley.

"Oi mate, I know we are in space, but do you NEED TO REMIND US EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY?!" Wheatley shouted, annoyed by his companion's hyper attitude.

He gave a sigh and mumbled: "I hope Chell's doing a lot better than me, the lady deserves it. After the way I treated her..." He trailed off, feeling guilty about that memory and wishing he could delete it , but even if he could, the lady would still remember, she would still be angry at him.

 _'That's because you tried to kill her you moron! Do you really think she will just accept your apology and forgive you?'_

" I'm NOT a MORON!" Wheatley shouted, realising that nobody had talked to him, it was his corrupted voice. Even though he wasn't corrupted anymore after that battle, it seemed the corruption itself was still in his core. He could feel it spreading through himself like a sort of disease. He did everything he could to stop it from spreading, but the hopelessness he developed from being in space for too long made that difficult.

 _"You moron, do you really think you can defeat me? You made me and I AM you!"_

"N...no.." Wheatley could feel his core shutting itself down, shadows appearing in the corners of his vision. He saw space core floating just beside him, clearly being distracted by the large space around him.

"Goodbye...mate..." He said, closing his optic...

 **With Chell...**

 _"Don't think I'm not onto you too, lady. You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! What have you sacrificed? NOTHING. Zero. All you've done is BOSS ME AROUND. Well, NOW who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me!"_

With a long scream the woman woke up, startled and catching her breath. Tears flowed in her eyes after the realisation that she just had the same nightmare for the past 3 years. Wheatley had been her only friend that time, he had helped her escape her inevitable death hadn't she been woken up (the power in the relaxation chamber area had failed after so many years) and had helped her defeat the corrupted artificial intelligence GLaDOS, after accidentally reactivating her beforehand. But that moment after Wheatley had taken over, she had noticed he wasn't his cheery, goofy self. He became corrupted aswell and had betrayed Chell, making her do test for HIM. He even demonstrated his power over her by putting GLaDOS in a potato.

She remembered the fear she felt but also the loneliness because she would be alone again, defenseless:

 **Flashback...**

 _GLaDOS had managed to make him angry by calling him a moron and he had smashed her against the glass elevator doors, which broke and she had fallen in it, laying down by Chell's feet._

 _But GLaDOS wasn't down, she was insulting Wheatley like crazy and he continued smashing the elevator in anger:_

 _"I AM NOT A MORON!"_

 _"YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE THE MORON TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!"_

 _After that he had smashed the elevator in such a way that it started to move down_

 _"CAN A MORON *smash* PUNCH YOU *smash* INTO *smash* THIS PIT?!_

 _Chell was too petrified to even scream at what happened then, the elevator gave one last sound and then fell down into the depths below..._

 **End flashback...**

Sighing she looked at the clock:

"Well it's almost 6:00 am, might aswell wake up and search for supplies in this place, maybe I'll find someone in this place aswell..."

 _When she first came to the surface, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was free to go anywhere she wanted, but the world seemed so empty. Luckily after walking for a while she came across a town, most of the houses were destroyed but there was one house still in decent shape and Chell decided it would be her home from now on._

After putting on her basic black shirt and jeans Chell walked downstairs, grabbed her sneakers and bag (where she put all the stuff in she found while scavenging). She then went to the kitchen, grabbed some canned food and started to eat.

After 10 minutes she was done, threw away the can and walked out of the door. The sun was slowly rising up on the horizon and Chell loved it, the beautiful colors in the sky and the warmth in the air, very comfortable. Slowly she walked towards the abandoned shopping mall, hoping that maybe people have found shelter there, but they hadn't in the past 3 years so she wasn't that hopeful for that anymore.

As she slowly manoeuvred herself through the broken plastic glass of the shopping mall's doors she heard a sound from inside:

 _Could it be...?_

"He...hello? Someone there? Don't worry, I'm unarmed, I can help you!" She shouted in the darkened hallways of the shopping mall.

There were murmers and sounds of people moving towards her and she could see people in front of her. A few adults and a small child, all very malnourished:

"Are you wounded in any way?" Chell had asked them before taking them to her house.

"N..No, please, help us..." One of the adults had spoken, Chell felt relieved, knowing there were people still alive and cried tears of joy.

"Oh god, I though I was the only one alive.." She sniffed, slowly walking towards them to give them a compassionate hug.

"Come with me, I have found a home, there you can rest and eat something. Shall I carry the child?"

The adults nodded softly, feeling tired:

"Thanks for your help!" A woman smiled at her, Chell smiled back at her.

" It'll be alright now ma'am, I'm Chell."

"My name's Rochelle, this is Nick (she had pointed to the man beside her) and that is Zoey" (she had then pointed to the child in Chells arms)

Chell nodded and smiled to them:

"Come, let's go."

She slowly led the other survivors through the barren wasteland to her home, hearing Rochelle and Nick gasping in awe at her home.

"H...How did you find this place?" Rochelle asked Chell.

"I..it's a long story, when we're inside I can tell you all about it, while you can rest and eat." Chell explained.

Giving Zoey back to Nick she opened the door and let them in, smiling when she saw them sitting down on the couch and sighing in relief.

"Uhm, I only have canned fruit at the moment, I hope that's okay for you?"

The trio nodded and started to eat, thanking Chell for being so good to them.

"Oh right, I was going to tell you my story! I came here 3 years ago, before I had been trapped underground in a laboratory called Aperture, where I had been used to do tests for a power mad AI called GLaDOS..." Chell began and started talking about how she had been awoken by a core called Wheatley, the portal gun, being forced to do tests and eventually how she had escaped.

She didn't, however, mentioned Wheatley taking over as it still hurt her whenever she even thought about it.

 _Stupid Wheatley, if you hadn't been corrupted by GLaDOS's mainframe, you could still be alive and probably join me here above grounds!_

"Is that cube thingy there from Aperture too?" Rochelle asked her, glancing towards the companion cube.

Chell laughed softly, telling Rochelle it was from Aperture, how she had felt when she brought it with her in those tests. How it felt like a real companion, like she could tell alot of things to it but never hearing something back because it's not sentient, it couldn't talk back.

Rochelle had patted Chells shoulder, to comfort her and said that she was a very strong woman to have survived being alone for a long time.

"Thanks, I'm going to search for more food, clothing for you guys, some shoes maybe aswell and medical supplies. Do you need something in particular?" Chell asked the two adults, noticing that Zoey had sat down next to the companion cube, talking to it with a smile.

They had shook, clothing and shoes would be fine and Chell smiled.

"Okay, I'm off then, make yourself at home, there's warm water if you want to take a shower and there are towels in the bathroom aswell. There is a bedroom for you guys upstairs too, just take a right and the first door on your right is for you. They both hugged Chell and waved her goodbye as she wandered off into the distance to the shopping mall again.

After carefully maneuvering herself once more through the broken doors, she found herself in the darkened hallways of the mall again and this time she slowly walked around in search of clothing, shoes, medical supplies and sustainable food. She found some decent stuff, put it in her bag and kept searching, not hearing any sound and it frightened her:

 _It's too quiet..._

She could feel adrenaline rushing through her as there could danger lurking around every corner and slowly walked on. All of a sudden she heard a shout and saw a person jumping down from the ceiling and land in front of her. She noticed he had bright green eyes, brown spiked hair and wore clothing that made him look like an adventurer...wait...adventurer?

"Hello pretty lady, it's me,Rick!"

 _Rick? It is his voice alright, but how?_

Chell found herself to be weak on her feet and fell into his awaiting arms:

"Now I would expect you to acknowledge me but I didn't expect you to fall into my arms that quickly hehe." He jokingly said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Chell herself was at a loss for words and just stared up at him, feeling somehow safe in his arms.

After a few moments of silence and staring at eachother it was Rick who broke the silence:

"So, you're still looking as cute as you were when we last saw eachother."

She couldn't believe it: Rick was here and he is most definitely human!

"Rick? This is crazy, how did you survive and more importantly: How did you turn into a human?"

He chuckled, hugging her tightly and answered:

"Well, I remember being sucked into space after our battle with that Wheatley guy but I blacked out after that. When I woke up, I was already in this body in one of the labs down in Aperture. I heard _her_ voice talking to me, guiding me to the nearest lift to get out of this place and she asked me to find you."

 _She asked you to find me, why?_

As if he could hear her thoughts, he added:

"But she didn't tell me why."

He let her go and watched as she was lost in thoughts, seeing how small and fragile she really looked and feeling the need to protect her.

 _If Rick had made it down here again then maybe Wheatley would be here somewhere too!_

"Okay I get it, I'll go to GLaDOS to ask her what she wants but for now come with me, I got a house and you can freshen yourself up before we go there."

Rick just winked at her (Still a flirt!) and walked besides her, arm around her shoulders as they walked back to Chells place...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blackness...all he could see what blackness.

 _Is this what "being dead" feels like?_

"Well, being dead is not peacefull at all, it's bloody scary and lonely!" He shouted at the black nothingness.

"Shouting randomly doesn't help you, you moron!" A robotic female voice answered somewhat angry.

 _No bloody way!_

"Oh no no no no no no! Not you!" He shouted, knowing full well who that voice belongs to.

"Haha, no you moron, I'm not planning to put you through all that misery like you had put me in! No, I'm planning a far worse fate for you!" The robotic female voice answered annoyed.

Lights were going on one by one and he could clearly see "Her" now, in her amazingly frightfull form.

Wheatley was shivering, it has been long ago since he'd last seen her and that had been merely the claw that slapped him out of Chells hands when she had stubbornly held unto him.

He noticed that she had a tight grip on him in one of her many robotic claws, seeing a table with all kinds of tools to perform some kind of experiment. He gulped as he inwardly solved the equation:

He was going to be experimented on!

"You've probably noticed all these tools already and probably guessed that you're going to be experimented on. You're guess is right, I'm going to put your personality into a human being. For now try to be very, very still..."

She laughed as another claw was slowly brought towards Wheatley, holding a saw-like object.

Wheatley could feel an agonizing pain and closed his optic, wishing for it to end. The pain lasted for minutes before he felt himself shutting down again..

 **Meanwhile with Chell...**

"...So, here I was in the mall, searching every store for supplies, when I saw Chell walking around for supplies. I couldn't believe me eyes: the very same pretty lady I met several years back! I was at the upper floor but I decided to just jump down to her and so I did, shouting to her and she seemed scared at first but after a few seconds had passed she recognized me aswell and now I'm here."

Rick explained to the other survivors when he and Chell had arrived back at her place.

"Why didn't we saw you earlier in the mall?" Nick asked him, being somewhat suspicious about Rick's story and earning a sigh from Rochelle, who had been love struck with Rick's charm the moment he entered Chells home.

"I didn't knew I could trust you guys, so I decided to stay in the shadows till I could tell you could be trusted." He answered Nick with a goofy grin.

Both Rochelle and Zoey (who had sat down on the older woman's knee) giggled at Rick's smirk and started laughing.

Chell couldn't help but smirk at the faces the men were making to the laughing women.

She couldn't help but wonder how Rick did became human, last time she saw him he was still a personality core.

Feeling tears forming in her eyes, she told the others that she was going to take a walk and went outside.

After a while she came across a bench and sat down, crying softly. After a few minutes she could hear footsteps and she wiped away her tears, thinking that maybe one of the survivors had followed behind her.

It was Rick and she waved him over with a smile.

"Hey there princess, what's troubling you? And don't say nothing, 'cause I've seen the sadness in your pretty eyes."

He asked her, not smirking at all but ready to listen to her troubles and to emphasize this he put his arm around her.

Crying again she told him about how much she missed Wheatley and somehow wishing that he was still alive and human just like he was human. Rick told her that while Wheatley was a moron and a coward, he would be strong enough to survive whatever was thrown to him and that he may be wandering around here aswell.

"Thank Rick for listening to me, you're a real friend!" Chell gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed. Rick grinned and thought to himself that he liked the feeling of that kiss and kissed her back softly.

They sat on the bench doing nothing else but kissing for a moment before Chell decided to walk back to house as the sun started to go down on the horizon. Rick nodded and placed his arm around her waist as they both started walking back...

 **Back with GLaDOS and Wheatley...**

This operation had been a succes! It was at moments difficult, totally unlike that other core, Adventure, but GLaDOS had put this moron's personality into a dead body and revived the dead body. It ( _Or he, she laughed)_ was still unconscious since the operation had been a little _"rough"_ for both her and Wheatley. She had also found out that Wheatley still had his corrupted self but she had put _that_ in another body identical to Wheatley's own body, the only difference being hair colour:

Wheatley's hair was a soft blonde while the corrupted one's hair was brown.

As GLaDOS wondered how long it would take for them to wake up she could hear Wheatley mumble in his unconsciousness and silently listened:

"C...Chell...I'm..sorry...luv..."

He repeated that several times before GLaDOS heard something else:

"I love you..."

 _Interesting._

She had put down clothes for both of them next to their beds and went off to monitor the Aperture Laboratories again, as there still were test being done here and there. She was especially amused by the human test subjects that were in storage here for a long time and had just recently been freed when the coöperative testing initiative had found them.

GLaDOS had found out that these people had been put in cry-storage until the war, that was about to happened in the time, was over and they had given Aperture their consent that if they'd survive that they could be tested upon.

So clearly GLaDOS wasn't overruling the rules of Aperture and those people and she had woken them up almost immediately after finding out.

GLaDOS had first read through all of their files but didn't find anyone with the same characteristics as Chell and that annoyed her, but atleast she got some new human test subjects and maybe they were just as good as Chell.

There was one female that came close to being as good as Chell and her name was Rachel Williams. She had a determined attitude and had wished to be better at testing, she also was very athletic as she could perform acrobatic dodging moves when put in front of turrets. GLaDOS read in her file that she was a "traceur" or someone who performs parkour and noted that she was very skillfull at that.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed loudly as GLaDOS watched the monitor that showed the test chamber she was at and noticed Rachel sitting down, holding her ankle.

"what happened?" GLaDOS asked.

Rachel looked up at the camera and said:

"I took a wrong step and sprained my ankle, it hurts like hell!"

GLaDOS laughed but send a medical core towards the test chamber.

"I've sent a medical core to you, it should be there soon enough."

"Thanks." Rachel said back.

And with that GLaDOS shut down the monitor and went to look at the other test subjects, who were either dodging bullets from the turrets or were figuring out how to solve their current problems.

Meanwhile Wheatley had woken up and he was looking at a mirror in sheer amazement.

He tried to talk but found his throat to be too dry and coughed loudly. Next to his bed was a glass of water he didn't notice at first when waking up. Quickly but with little sips he drank it and looked at the mirror again.

"Livid!" Wheatley laughed as he looked at his face in the mirror again, feeling quite wonderful about himself.

Deciding he wanted to see the rest he put his feet on the ground and tried standing up, but not being used to having legs he felt them shake and fell down.

"Ow, that hurt..." He sighed, but tried again, not giving up already.

After a few tries (and few times falling) he finally had it under control, feeling how it felt, how his feet stood on the cold floor.

"Okay that works! Next thing is walking." He took in a breath and started walking around as if he always had been a human. In all honesty he had seen how Chell used her legs and how she walked around the facility.

Being used to the feel of walking, Wheatley tried jogging next. Which, to him, was the same as walking and did it without difficulty.

He hadn't noticed that GlaDos was watching on the monitor but he was just happy and distracted with being a human, but eventually his moment of happiness was disturbed by her.

"Put on some clothing before you decide to just walk outside you moron or do you want people to think weirdly of you!" She berated him, making him flinch.

He looked around and found some on the cabinet next to his bed and quickly put it on.

"There, now you don't look like a drunkard on a nude streak." She chuckled. Wheatley reminded himself to look up what that meant, but decided against it since she could only come up with bad things.

He also noticed another male in the bed next to him, looking just like him but with different hair colour:

"Who's he?"

GLaDOS was surprised:

"Can't you remember? He's your corruption, basically you twin brother."

 _My twin brother?_

"Aren't you glad? Now you're not alone anymore in your misery."

 _No...not at all..._

Wheatley could feel wetness form in his eyes as he remember Chell, how she had sheepishly laughed at him, when he stuttered when he was with her, before he took over GLaDOS's mainframe and became corrupted. He felt happy in a way, now that the corruption was gone from him and he is his old self again.

 _The Wheatley she loved.._

GLaDOS was shocked: at first had seem that the little moron was starting to cry out and give up, but then she could see the hope fill his eyes and a smile forming on his face.

"I have something to live for again, thanks to you! So thank you and goodbye!" Wheatley abruptly told her, leaving her dumbfounded...

 _Don't worry Chell! I'm back and I'm going to search for you till the end of day, even if it takes an eternity!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Chell woke up in her bed, Rick was still snoring next to her. She remembered what happened yesterday, the sadness she had felt until he came to sit next to her. She also remembered kissing and feeling safe with him.

It was her first kiss she had and she loved it, but she couldn't help but feel guilty, as if she betrayed someone. Sighing she sat up, quietly, without waking up Rick and looked at his sleeping form.

 _Is this real love I feel for you Rick? It doesn't feel right, not how real love is supposed to feel, the love couples feel when they're together..._

She started to cry softly, tears falling from her eyes: she never wanted did this to happen! She wanted to live a happy life, away from all the troubles of the past, the past at Aperture.

At that moment Rick started to wake up, moving his body around under the covers and groaning.

"G'morning pretty lady, seems dreams do come true!"

He winked tiredly at her, while she wiped away her tears fast. He had noticed her wiping away her tears but said nothing about it, only wanted to see her pretty smile.

He sat up aswell, hugged Chell and gave her a kiss on the forehead, earning said smile.

"Goodmorning Rick! Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rose!"

He answered happily, seeing Chell happy made him happy too.

After a few minutes they both got out of bed and went downstairs, to the others and eat breakfast.

"Goodmorning!"

Rochelle, Nick and Zoey were already awake and were packing stuff, they were going their own way after a few days rest. Chell hated saying goodbye to people she liked, especially since they were the first humans she encountered after 3 long years of solitude but understood their decision.

"Don't you want something to eat before you go?"

She asked them, Rochelle and Zoey nodded but Nick scoffed.

"We're already late, don't want to arrive in the next city in the dark!"

Rick decided to step in when he saw that Chell was shocked to hear that sudden outburst:

"Hey dude, is that any way to treat the lady? She offered you and your family shelter for a couple days, gave you food, medical supplies and clothes and right now you're being a dick to her. Better that you apologise to her!"

Nick just shrugged at him and grabbed his bag with stuff, all the while watching Rick warily, because he was getting angrier by the minute. Chell noticed this aswell and went to stand next to him, holding his arm still.

"Don't be angry, he just wants you to get angry and punch him, to give himself a reason to get into a fight!" She whispered at him, giving a slight pull to make him move a step back.

Rochelle and Zoey were looking back and forth between the two men in fear, hoping it would not turn to violence.

"Ro , Zoey, let's go! It's too dangerous to stay here any longer with this woman and her watchdog..." Nick finally said to them, grabbing their bags aswell and walking to the front door.

"Chell, Rick, thanks for having us stay a few days and I'm sorry for Nick's behaviour. He never did trust people so don't feel bad about it okay?"

Rochelle apologised to them and gave them both a warm hug goodbye. Zoey hugged them goodbye aswell and with tears in their eyes they stepped out into the world again.

Chell watched them walk towards a road leading to the other city and stayed there till they were specks in the distance. Tears were running from her eyes aswell, goodbyes were never easy, feeling the same pain she felt when she'd lost her grip on Wheatley before he was sucked into the cold dark space. She then turned her head up to the sky:

 _"Wheatley, I'm sorry for letting you go...I never wanted to...forgive me...come back to me again...I miss you..."_

 **With Wheatley...**

With refound hope and happiness he walked away from GLaDOS, silently hoping aswell she wouldn't come out of her dumbfounded "trance" to kill him. He, in a way, felt stronger than ever and finally had the courage to speak up his mind against her and he liked that feeling, it felt like he was encouraging Chell, back when GLaDOS took control of the facility again and was harassing Chell, to hold on.

He walked towards the elevator that went to the surface, got in and pressed the button to go up. He sighed, feeling uneasy without a plan of how to search for Chell, but he knew he would find her.

GLaDOS gave a mechanical sigh, watching him go.

"Well, that takes care of one problem, now for the other..."

She turned around and noticed he was already awake, looking at his hands in confusion.

He glanced up at her:

"Wh...what happened to me?"

"I've performed an experiment on your unsignificant _twin_ and noticed your presence so I've put you in your own body, separate from that moron."

He looked around, feeling somewhat uneasy in this physical form. Before he was just nothing, just a voice in Wheatley's mind (and beforehand GLaDOS's mind)

It felt weird to him, to have a body of his own and to be able to walk.

"You have to stay here for a few months though, to help testing and to forward our cause in science."

She told him that it was necessarily for science but didn't go deeper into that subject. She also asked him to decide what his name should be.

 _"This doesn't feel right somehow, why can't she give me more details?"_

"Have you decided on a name yet?" GLaDOS interrupted his thoughts

 _"A name?"_

"I can tell you haven't got a clue what you want to be called, here's a list of all male names for you to look at."

It was by alphabetical order and had to name meaning behind every name to make the choice perhaps a little bit better, which it did.

"Ethan sounds like a name that fits me, it means strong." He boasted to her.

"Very well then, Ethan it is. You may want to get dressed before I introduce you to your new friend, she'll show you around this facility."

Ethan nodded, grabbing the clothes that GLaDOS had put on the bed.

While Ethan went and got changed, the woman he was to befriend had come over, having been brought over by one of GLaDOS's snazzy robot arms.

"Hello Rachel, you're going to meet our new testing subject Ethan, he's going be your cooperative partner from now on."

GLaDOS stated bluntly to her, ignoring the fact Rachel was annoyed by that sudden news.

Rachel was about to remark but noticed a guy slowly walking towards them, looking quite shy. He had brown messy hair and his eyes were light brown and glinted happily.

 _"Oh my God, this makes the sudden news from GLaDOS all better now! He is cute!"_

They both shook hands and introduced themselves and GLaDOS asked Rachel to show Ethan around the facility, which she happily wanted to do.

Ethan looked at Rachel while they walked to the test chambers and noticed she had beautiful blue-greyish eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what he would talk about or what he wanted to ask and just continued looking at the places they visited.

Eventually they came across the relaxation centre, where the testers took a rest and relax.

"Here's where we rest and relax, we can get food and drinks here aswell. There are also books if you like reading them but for those who don't like reading we have arcade games."

Rachel explained, silently wondering what he would like to do.

"Well, I do like reading but I like games aswell. What do you like?" He asked her back, wanting to know her better.

She told him that she was just the same as he was, that she loved reading from time to time but could enjoy a few games aswell.

So they decided to challenge eachother to a round of Pacman and whoever had the highest score would win. They both, however, were very good at this game and always got the same highscore.

When the round was over, they noticed eachother's score and laughed:

"Seems like we are evenly matched! Nobody ever came close to my highscore." Rachel smirked at Ethan.

Rachel offered Ethan something to drink and to talk some more about their interests.

It seemed like Ethan didn't knew what he liked but he did listened to what Rachel liked. He could learn a thing or two about being a human and asked her questions about the things she liked.

In the meantime GLaDOS was watching the two partners socialize and noticed that Rachel was behaving different, more open towards Ethan and made a note about that.

"Seems like they get along just fine and I've learned something new about humans aswell. Apparently when humans like eachother they behave more openly, laughing and talking more about things humans like to talk about."

She noticed Rachel and Ethan getting closer to eachother everytime and was about to stop them but stopped.

"What are they doing now? It can't be painful, Rachel seems to like it and Ethan aswell..."

Back with Rachel and Ethan, the two noticed that they felt something between them, feeling something stir in their stomach. Ethan was about to ask her what that feeling was when suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed his lips, the feeling in his stomach growing stronger and more pleasant.

Rachel stopped kissing and looked him in the eyes:

"S..sorry...I..." But before she could finish Ethan kissed her back.

She liked it and closed her eyes, being sweeped up in the moment.

His hands went around her waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling safe in that moment, nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly a buzzer went off and shook them out of their moment of kissing, which annoyed them both as Rachel looked at the staring camera and shouted curse words at GLaDOS, who had been watching them.

"I gave you enough time to show Ethan around Rachel, it's time to do some testing again."

GLaDOS announced as she opened up a door for them to walk back to the testing area.

Ethan looked at Rachel with worry, he didn't know what the tests would be and if he would be good at them. Rachel just gave him a pat on the arm and explained to him that the tests were easy and you only needed to use your brain to solve them.

She also told him that she would help him in all ways and that made him slightly confident.

Another door opened after a few minutes of walking and Ethan was blinded at first by the white room they had entered. There were a few slanted panels, lasers and a few boxes, one box in particular had hearts on it and it made him wonder what that was.

"Here's your Portal device, it has 2 buttons: one shoots a blue portal and the other shoots an orange portal and if you have shot both of them they open up and you can walk through them like so."

Rachel explained and showed him, leaving him staring in awe and earning a giggle from her in response.

"H...how does that...?"

"Work? I don't know exactly the science behind it, but it's cool! You can shoot one portal across a deep pit and put the other one next to you and just walk over to the other side. But it's easier to just do it, get a feel for how it works and you'll be a pro in no time!"

Ethan took his Portal device from Rachel and tried it out, feeling it's weight (which was pretty light considering how big and heavy it looks) and pressed one button, shooting a blue portal across the pit and pressed the other button that made an orange portal appear on a white panel next to him.

Rachel was smiling from across the way and cheered him to go walk through it to where she was standing and he walked, with his eyes closed, through. He kept his eyes closed but when Rachel gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek he opened his eyes again, seeing he made it safetly.

"See, it's not scary. Maybe uneasy at first, but you'll get used to it."

Ethan just smiled, hugging her back, happy to have her by his side.


	4. Important note

Hey my lovely reviewers ~

I've put my Portal fanfiction in a temporarily hiatus but I will continue writing it. It's just that I've got alot of stress on my mind and a reoccurring case of depression and I'm getting alot of help from my therapist.

Again I'm sorry and I know that most of you are anxious for the next part and I will try my best to get better and be uploading the next chapters...

With kind regards,

Car ^_^


End file.
